Take It
by theblackbutterfly
Summary: It's a werewolf thing. Jakeward M/M
1. Chapter 1

His body is on fire. Every nerve is in pain, sending signals of hurt and panic to his brain, paralyzing him. If he were mortal, not being able to breathe would have been problematic. He rolls on the forest floor, hands everywhere, desperate for respite. He hit something, or something hit him, there is no way this is natural.

His desperately searching fingers finally latch onto it, a dart in the back of his neck. He tries not to make noise, bites his lip to stifle the horribly scared sound. Poison. He's going to die here from poison, alone in the middle of a forest. One hundred years of life to die in a ditch.

It's inconsequential, but he throws the cursed thing anyway, a spike of pain shooting through his arm afterwards. His yell sounds loudly in the misty air, but all he can think of is the agony. His hands scrabble at the dirt and leaves. He writhes on the ground like a worm. He is going to die in this pathetic way in this pathetic place and nobody will ever know.

Mercifully, his vision starts to fade at the edges, blurring out of focus. The pain is still lancing through his mind, but he can only sigh, eager for the relief of ceasing to exist. He lets go, boneless, and awaits his fate.

"Looking a little paler than usual."

He cracks open an eye, blinking against the light. All he can see is bare feet, right by his head. Tanned bare feet. Oh shit.

"J-Ja-" He manages, before curling up in a miserable ball of distress. Everything still hurts, he hasn't passed out, why isn't he dead yet. Why is Jacob Black just standing there.

"You blood suckers can't even dodge a dart, huh. I'd be sorry if it was anyone else." He sounds far too smug, not to mention suspicious, however the ache splitting his bones apart stifles any protests he could have thought up.

"Why are you on my territory, Edward?" Jake spits at him like he's some sort of disease. "You're not welcome here, you never will be."

"J-Juh…" He's whining like a bitch, he realizes. Oh God, he'll never live this down. "Pl-"

"Am I hearing things or is Edward Cullen begging?" He is definitely getting closer, if the throbbing pain in his head is any indication. He can't even recoil when Jacob's feet settle inches from his face and the man bends low. The pain overpowers his fear. He hates being so vulnerable.

"Impressive, isn't it? We use it on prey, but I guess since you're undead you're kinda stuck." Edward feels a warm hand settle on his shoulder. Agony blooms from it and makes him curl right up around Jacob's legs, clutching for dear life. He's dry heaving, choking on air. "I can make it stop."

"Pl-plea…" His vision tunnels as he lies there shivering, sobbing. "Please…!"

"My pleasure." Jacob still has that superior tone, but he can't bring himself to care, salvation in his grasp. He feels a sharp twinge in his neck, right where he found the first dart, and for a small second he panics. It might be more poison, or a stronger variant, maybe he'll get his head torn off. He tries to twist around and see, but the werewolf pins him down, hand on his aching shoulder. "Don't move, leech."

Edward feels the warmth of the antidote circulate, replacing the heat of pain. Slowly, his cramped limbs let go of Jacob's legs. A sigh of relief passes his lips and he squirms away from the other man.

"Relax, Edward. I'm not gonna hurt you." He's sporting his usual grin, pearly whites flashing. If only it offered comfort.

"Th-thanks." He can barely talk, every muscle in his body relaxing. His tongue feels like a lead weight in his mouth. He could just sleep there, in the dirt, for all he cares. In fact…

"You're not gonna just pass out now, are you?" Jacob sounds incredulous, angry. "Come on, I'm not carrying you all the way home. Get up."

There's a foot nudging at his side, disrupting his hazy thoughts. Why is he sleeping again? Doesn't really matter. He huffs and turns over, belatedly realizing that he can't feel his legs at all. "Wh-wha…"

"What is it now, Cullen? I said I'm not carrying you and I-" He pauses, nose twitching comically. Edward would laugh if he were able. Right now all he wants to do is curl up and die, praying for the ground to swallow him whole, because he can't feel his legs and he's got the biggest hard-on he's ever had. By the thoughts flitting through Jacob's head, he's noticed this too. "You smell like…"

"Geh…" He coughs once, twice, willing his muscles into movement. "G-get away… from me. Pl-please…!" He's begging again, but his dignity is no longer on the line. Fuck it. "Just, just go!"

Jacob looks a little confused, sure, but his thoughts are still very much on sex and not so much on leaving, damn him. Edward twists away, fingers clawing at the dirt. If he has to drag himself away so be it. There's hands settling on his side, keeping him still, but he still struggles against them. "Let me go!"

The werewolf moves closer, settling down on top of him. Edward tries not to think of the pangs of lust flowing down to his dick from where Jacob touches him. Every point of contact is so warm. Jacob pushes him onto his belly, arms pinned to his sides between his muscular legs.

"You smell good." Fuck fuck fuck, the visions swimming in his brain are not helping his situation at all. Jacob begins a slow, rhythmic grinding into the small of his back, and if the thought of dying scared him before, the thought, the knowledge of what is about to happen to him sure terrifies him now. His legs refuse to cooperate, limp and numb. "Really, really good."

Edward pulls in a ragged breath as he feels Jacob lean in to pant against his neck. If… if he remembers correctly, the wolves never tried their poison on the vampires. It only made sense that they didn't test the antidote either. Oh God, the antidote was an aphrodisiac. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a pained grunt when Jacob puts his full weight on him, pushing his erection against his ass. Oh God.

"You're wearing too much." Is his only warning before his clothing is torn to shreds, the shock of it making him stiffen up. Jacob bites his shoulder lightly, groaning. Damn him. Hot, hot hands caress his bare sides appreciatively, making blood rush to both his groin and his face. He can't help whimpering under the sensory assault. He hears Jacob shifting above him, and even without the ability to see it in his thoughts, he knows that the werewolf is taking off his shorts. And that he's going commando.

He lets out a small, scared wail when Jacob pushes his cock against his bare ass again, completely nude. He's big, he can feel it, slick with precome. Jacob's projecting so many images into his mind he can barely think of anything else.

"L-lube. F-fuck." Oh please let Jacob be experienced with this sort of thing. He starts canting his hips back against the steady thrusts from the werewolf, trying not to moan. "I n-need lube, pl…!"

He feels the man's grin against his neck, feels him pull away. "Yeah, I got some." Edward tries not to think about how desperate he is for the werewolf's touch. He lays there on the ground, watching the werewolf tear into one of those single-serving packs. He swallows thickly when Jacob spreads it evenly over his fingers and straddles him once more.

His pained sob when that first digit pushes into him doesn't quite make it past his fist. His teeth are anchored into it, drawing blood. It feels strange inside of him, warming him up. Jacob's mind supplies him with a running commentary on how soft and wet and cold he feels, while the lewd sounds of approval the man on top of him makes serve to further his arousal. The finger squirms around inside of him, stretching him out and sending little bolts of pleasure to his straining dick.

Edward groans when Jacob thinks of adding the second digit, biting his fist that much harder when it's inside of him. The two digits are big just like the rest of him. They're pushing at his insides with intent, scissoring him open and getting him ready for the inevitable. The hot, slippery flesh of Jacob's arousal pushes against his thigh. He bites back a grunt of pain when Jacob decides he's ready and pulls his fingers out.

A strong set of jaws locks onto his shoulder, keeping him still. Edward really hopes the display they make isn't as humiliating as it feels. Jacob's hot, stiff arousal nudges insistently at the cleft of his ass. It would have been... Would have been good if he could do more than just lie there and take it. He turns his head into the dirt in shame.

Jacob growls around his hold, his erection having found purchase. The tip pushes hard at his lubed hole. Edward chokes and wiggles feebly as it pushes past the tight ring and splits him wide. The werewolf's legs settle between his own and nudge them further apart. The man has found his way in now, shoving his hips forward and down, burying himself inside. Edward cries aloud at the harsh treatment.

Jacob snarls at him to shut up like it's possible and pushes his face into the dirt. He whimpers pitifully from the pain and embarrassment. The aphrodisiac is still circulating in his veins, he can feel its flow in his body. He's getting fucked like a bitch, something he doesn't think anyone could stay quiet about. "F-fuck..."

Something is a little off about Jacob's erection. It's different at the base, thick and pushing insistently at his hole. Jacob grunts and grinds into him harder, holding him down. It feels quite big, like the size of a baseball, and it's... Oh God it's...

"Take it Edward, fucking take it." It starts to slide into him, and Edward tries to scream, but the breath has gone out of his lungs. He feels his anus stretch and split as the huge bump works its way into him where, impossibly, he feels it start to swell and grow larger. Jacob settles down then, panting, rolling his hips leisurely. His hands ease off of Edward's arms to slide over his shivering back. "You're so tight."

He can only sob in reply, the enormous knot in his ass keeping him pinned. Jacob fucks him slowly with it, carefully. Edward feels thankful for this one consideration, through the haze of whatever drug he'd been administered. It's as if his mind is being raped as well, overwhelmed by images and thoughts of lust and hormones.

Edward thinks he feels the man come inside him, a grotesque warmth flooding his ass. But still, he does not pull out. The vampire doesn't know what to do, but he can feel the enormous lump still stuck inside him as Jacob flops down on top of him and pins him fully against the ground.

Edward sobs helplessly into the dirt, unable to move for the drug even if he weren't covered by his weight.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait. I… this…," Jacob shifts, demonstrating how they're linked together, "Isn't going to go away yet." He doesn't sound too unhappy about it.

"Wh-what is…" It's a really big effort to speak now, the urge to simply pass out a constant in his mind. "Why is your…"

Jacob squirms, understanding the question, the movement making Edward mewl at the feel of his cock stirring his insides. "I-it's a bit of an… inheritance, of the werewolf gene. It's a… it's called a knot, h-helps with… With mating. Heh."

He feels a tentative hand come to rest on his hair and pet it softly. Edward chooses not to comment, energy completely sapped. Respite lies in sleep, and he's more than willing for it. 

**A/N: I consider this complete, however reviews and suggestions will definitely prompt me to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

He became accustomed to Jacob's _peculiarities_ eventually. Edward had quite a lot of time to get used to the idea since that first incident, not that the werewolf had had any opportunity to see him in that period. His habit of taking off on solitary journeys wasn't going to go away any time soon.

So it was with great enthusiasm that he was greeted upon his return, and the two had fallen into a rather decent relationship. It wasn't needy or very gentle, but then again that just wasn't in their nature. They still fought, vied for dominance with fists and teeth and words. In public, it ended in the both of them going their separate ways, thick tension in the air.

In private, it ended almost always in sex.

However, it seemed this evening that wouldn't be the case. Their particularly vicious argument had wrapped up with a furious werewolf smashing one of the windows of Edward's home and leaving _through_ it. All the vampire could sense from Jacob's mind was anger, strong and pure. There was no hint of underlying feeling; something Edward found irked him more than it should.

Edward could only pace around the estate. He was mad, not to mention frustrated, and his only outlet was out in the forest somewhere sulking. It wasn't that he couldn't relieve himself of his… _problem_, but it led to significantly less satisfaction and only left him craving for Jacob that much more.

"God damn him!" Retreating to his room for a round of self-gratification was in order, screw the outcome. The _dog_ could go fuck himself.

Edward never really thought about the inner workings of his body. He wasn't one to become fixated on the 'hows' and 'whys' of his existence. This was all, of course, before Jacob had rudely barged into his sex life.

Questions like 'Do you bleed?' inevitably turned into 'How do you even get it up?' and 'I wonder if your organs can still work.' became 'How does it feel when I'm completely inside you? Do you feel it?'. No matter how close they'd become, it was still extremely embarrassing. It didn't help that Jacob had the habit of analyzing his existence for himself, stray thoughts meandering their way straight into Edward's doubts and insecurities.

Even now, on the floor and propped up against a bookshelf, he found himself staring at his dick and wondering. Fuck, he hated Jacob so much sometimes. He couldn't even masturbate properly anymore.

Not to say that he _wouldn't_. He had nothing better to do. Reaching out to Jacob's mind and settling down for a bland jerk-off session, Edward resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

Jacob was seething, sure, but he wasn't completely heartless. Despite how riled up Edward managed to get him, the werewolf was soon backtracking to the great big glass house. His loyalty to the guy was stronger than anything, not to mention his lust, if the uncomfortable bulge in his shorts was anything to go by.

Jacob never fully understood the circumstances that led to their first sexual encounter (he'd honestly only wanted to annoy the vampire) but it had become the foundation to a rather inflamed sex life. He wasn't complaining of course, but there was always that nagging thought in the back of his mind that told him it wasn't healthy. He'd have to eventually figure this out with Edward, even if it would lead to more fighting and perhaps a good lay and-

"Goddamnit!" This whole situation was messed up. He'd never have been able to picture himself here when he was little. It wasn't the worst way he could've ended up, but it still fucked up his self-perception. He couldn't think straight at all. Not that he had any 'straight' thoughts, with Edward being very much male.

Jacob winced at his own bad pun. What did the vampire see in him exactly?

* * *

Oh god, he was close. That proverbial coil of arousal was tightening in his belly, hitching his breath and making him moan. Every stroke of his hand milked a new, delicious pang of pleasure from his dick. Jacob's thoughts at the moment were conflicted, sure, but they kept going full circle back to him and sex. Every time, Edward could feel his erection throb in response. Closer and closer to the edge, he knew he wouldn't last. That werewolf would be the end of him.

Biting his lip, he fought off the urge to pant like a wanton whore. Orgasm was washing through his body, flowing through his dick, leaving him a shivering and breathless mess. A few CD cases fell to the floor following his boneless, satiated collapse against the book case. Edward paid them no mind, nudging them aside to lie comfortably on the carpet and bask in his afterglow.

He couldn't sleep, but he could rest. He let his mind dwell on meaningless things and simply drifted along with it. Something akin to dreaming.

* * *

He felt rather than heard Jacob enter the house. Curled up on the carpet, it didn't even take mind-reading to sense his presence. Regular, loud and sure footsteps on the main floor; walking on his heels, the mark of someone who'd never felt fear. The repetitive thunk-thunk-thunk of his feet hitting the stairs. For a short moment, the house had a heartbeat.

Edward could hear and feel the footsteps grow increasingly cautious, spacing out but nevertheless nearing his room. Belatedly he realized he'd neglected to tuck himself back in. Judging by the quick intake of breath a small ways behind him, he must've looked pretty debauched. Probably smelled like it too.

"Did you seriously just get off on us arguing?" Jacob sounded incredulous, but his thoughts meandered on less-than-chaste ideas. "I… I don't even-"

"Just shut up Jake. I know already." Edward was still feeling the after-effects of his orgasm, pushing Jacob's buttons and indulging himself. He curled up further into a fetal pose on the floor, gazing up at the hilariously indignant werewolf. "Mind reader, don't forget." Jacob's expression didn't change, so he sighed long-sufferingly like it was a huge bother. "You're not better."

Jacob had the decency to look a little embarrassed, but then a stubborn look bloomed on his face. "At least I can control myself."

"Barely." It was far too easy to fall into this banter with him. Edward often mused this part of their relationship to be their equivalent of foreplay. They'd argue, dancing around the subject of sex, innuendos getting dropped and hateful words hissed out. Edward unfurled languidly with every step bringing Jacob closer, arms reaching up as the werewolf bent low to join him. One last witty retort before their lips met and his hands smoothed down Jacob's bare back.

The heat he exuded while aroused would have been overwhelming for anyone but Edward, his unnaturally low body temperature keeping them balanced out. It was still stifling at times though. Burning rough hands palmed at his jeans and pulled them past his come-splattered hips. Jacob rubbed his cock afterwords, hand hot on his flesh. "Gh, God…!"

"Yes, my son?" Jacob replied, smirking into their kiss. Edward very briefly felt an uncontrollable urge to hit him for such an awful pun, but that would've been so… gay. "Damn it, Jake."

Jacob only chuckled and pushed himself down flush with Edward's body, their hips meeting and grinding together in the middle.

"Fuck, I can't, I need… I _need_ to-" Edward knew what he wanted, saw with his mind's eye the thoughts sparking in Jacob's head. "I know, I know."

Jacob's shorts were easily discarded. He immediately started rutting against him when he was freed. His moans matched the rhythm of his forceful movements, increasing in volume and approval when Edward moved with him. "I fucking _need_…"

"Want you in me," Edward offered, burying his face in the werewolf's hot neck. Jacob was close to that point in his arousal, the one that reduced him to base instincts and single syllables. Stroking over his partner's erection confirmed it, the knot at the base swelling for him. "Fuck."

Jacob's spit-slick fingers slid into him while he was busy jerking him and caught him deliciously off-guard. Edward moaned his approval, muffled into his neck. The heat all around and _inside him _increased tenfold.

"N-now, please Jake. Ohgod." Edward didn't need to repeat himself, Jacob groaning and smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Their cocks met one last time before the werewolf hitched one of his legs over his shoulder. Despite how utterly submissive this position made him, the sheer amount of pleasure he knew he'd get out of it far outweighed any sort of worry over his appearance. Jacob was making him grow fond of it anyway.

Jacob's hot, hot erection nudged its way inside him, making their breaths hitch. Edward bucked up against his partner in an effort to get more, get closer. He needed it all, right now. "Jacob!"

"Holy fuck, Ed, haaaah. You're killing me. Sh-shit." Jacob held him close, bent almost in half with his one leg pulled high, and Edward snarled in frustration when he felt that familiar lump bump against his ass.

"Tie me already!"

"H-holy Christ you're demanding tonight. It's, ahh, hold on...!" The werewolf was pushing it hard against the stretched rim of his entrance. Edward sank his teeth into Jacob's shoulder and waited out the final part of their coupling, waited out the burning pain of such a massive intrusion. Despite all the practice he'd had since the first time, it hadn't gotten any smaller; if fact, at times it felt like it had grown, but he'd have to ask later. For now, he toughed it out and clenched his teeth and absolutely ignored the enormous influx of arousal Jacob's mind projected in that moment, lest he be swept away. "F-fuck, you're so… So tight. So tight."

It finally made it into his ass. Edward yelled out and scratched at Jacob's back, biting that much harder at the feeling of being so full and stretched. It still hurt, it still burned, he'd never get used to it. Nevertheless, he still craved it. Jacob carefully thrust it further in, the bulb rubbing against every sensitive area. Edward bucked and writhed from the pleasure. He could feel it swell even more and seal itself inside his ass.

"J-Jacob…!" It hurt, felt good, don't stop, don't stop, don'tyoudarefuckingstopJacob. The werewolf's mind was just as much of a mess. Everything was hazed, focused only on the rhythmic movement of their bodies and all of the pleasure it pulled from them. He was so close, they were both so close.

Jacob slipped and slammed hard against his prostate, sending the vampire straight over the edge and making him come. Edward's cries remained muffled into his shoulder, but his teeth drew blood. Jacob stifled his own yell into Edward's neck when his lithe body clenched around his cock and milked the orgasm from him.

It really, really hurt to breathe for that whole moment. Their bodies stiffened by their release, neither could bring himself to move at all. It wasn't until Jacob felt Edward shaking that he let himself go, going slack and pinning him to the floor.

Edward swallowed repeatedly, opened his bloody mouth, swallowed again. Words failed him. Jacob's cock was still erect and tied in his ass, made especially evident with any movement. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling.

Warm arms wrapped tight around his chest, followed by a gentle nuzzle at his neck. Words of affection danced around inside his brain, but Edward couldn't bring himself to figure out if they were Jacob's or his own.

The outcome would have been the same in any case, so he sighed and settled into Jacob's strong grip. This was only the beginning.

**A/N: Heyyy, would you look at that, a new installment! What do you know, reviews got you all a shiny new chapter! You know what to do!**


End file.
